1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a template useful for preparing wall board or related building material to match the fluting pattern of fluted deck panels to form a seal between the decking panels and walls of a building.
2. Description of Related Art
In commercial construction, such as large retail stores and warehouses, fluted metal roofing panels have become common. (For example, see the fluted decking panels taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,247.) Typically, a series of fluted panels (also referred to as corrugated panels) are joined together at their edges and ends and supported by an array of metal trusses to form a continuous roof decking system. The fluted decking system is usually overlain with one or more layers of insulation and waterproofing materials, and is considered to be a cost effective means of providing a large, but robust roofing area.
In many buildings, the bottom of the fluted decking system forms the ceiling in the space just below the roof. Generally, fire and building codes mandate that interior walls run from the floor of the structure up to the ceiling and form a gap-free interface with the ceiling. Were the ceiling flat, forming such a gap-free interface would be relatively easy. However, when the ceiling is fluted, the wall board that constitutes the face of each wall must be cut to fit the fluting. This is a labor intense process, and hence, a costly process. Some jurisdictions permit wall board to be cut flush with the lower portion of the fluting and the gap filled with small pieces of wall board and sealed at the interface. This process is still time consuming, and hand cutting individual pieces is a method that is more likely to cause gaps between the wall board and the fluted deck.